thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150330000642/@comment-24796133-20150401203236
Basement Level 5. That's where I'm heading. So that's what the bottom floor is, their 'arena' as they call it. And I have my own lift, seeing as I'm on my own team. This should be very interesting. I remember my instructions of 'make sure you're the last man standing'. Hmm. What are they trying to prove here? Are they trying to turn me against the rest of the team? Or pushing me into a situation where they hope I'll lose it? Either way, it seems off. Seems to be recurring theme here... Paranoia? Or they just hate my guts. Probably the latter. The lift doors open and I walk out into a small room. There are several monitors littering the walls and two people typing away at keyboards, headsets on. I recognise them as Sophia and Bertie straight away. So are the others already in the arena. I look at the screens and realise they are camera feeds. So they'll be watching what we do, I doubt there isn't an inch of this match uncovered by the cameras. Fun. Cross, who is watching one of the screens, turns to me. "Diablo, the others begin as soon as you step into the arena. Remember, be the last man standing without the mission finishing." He says, and opens a heavy door. Well best get this out of the way. I stride through, not looking at Cross as I pass through. The door shuts immediately behind me, and I hear an alarm sound go off for a few seconds. I guess that means game on. Let's get hunting. I chose a random direction to start walking. I'm not sure where I'm going, nor why, I have no guide or directions. I'm starting to think Cross did this just for entertainent purposes. Well I'm sure he's in for a show. I stop taking random turns after 10 minutes and stop to think. The other two sides have to capture the flag and bring it back to their side, so find a flag and I'll be set, take out one set when they come to steal it, the other when they come back to capture the other one. Assuming I can take out three well trained mutants at one time. Hmm. Not liking the odds here. I carry on walking, following the turns with whatever seems right. How long did it take to create this place I wonder? And why a maze? It's always a maze! Can't anyone think of anything a little more original. I turn the next corner and instead of being greeted by short tunnels, there's a wide open area, maybe fifty square metres large, littered with small walls and pillars. Ah. So there's the originality. A huge freaking wide space that looks like a battleground. Talk about subtle hints... Chances are that at least one person is going to end up in this place, so I decide to take a seat on a low wall for a bit. Some time later and I'm debating whether to leave. Unless this place is huge they must have found a way around. I'm proven wrong a second later when something slams into my back and throws me to the floor. I jump up and whizz around immediately, just before another flash of red slams into my chest. Well thank christ my mutation allows me to get a wallop of pain everytime I fight... This time I'm ready for the attack and dodge behind cover to avoid the red flash. I'm guessing that's Casper. If Leo and Zoe are with him this isn't going to go too well for me. I focus on my anger, making my hands sizzle with heat. The claws on my fingers fully extend. Much better. I use my powerful legs to leap several metres onto a pillar and bounce straight off towards Casper, running fast. He sees me and fires a shot from his eyes, but it can't stop me crshing into him. I grab him by the arms and throw him back, not giving him a second before I lay a few punches into him. He tries blocking my attacks but I'm sure my claws draw a little blood. I end the fight by sweeping his legs out from under him and landing my fist in his chest, knocking the wind out of him. "Sorry mate, stick to long range next time" I say, getting up and walking away. I look around only to see Leo standing with his arms folded in the middle of the room. "Beating down a sniper is rather unsporting isn't it?" He asks. "Just doing my job, he's not hurt that bad." I reply, a smile on my face. "Round two" I know Leo won't attack first, a smart move if he can counter well. Given his paralysis, laying a hand on me is going to be endgame, so I move the burning throughout my body. Let him try and hold onto me now. I slowly walk towards him, keeping the smile up. I haven't had this much fun since fighting Pluto. Leo smirks and pulls out a pistol, aiming it at me. "WHAT THE FU..." I shout before jumping out of the way. I don't hear a bang but rather a hiss as Leo pulls the trigger. I stay behind cover as I hear him chuckling. "Don't worry, it's only a tranq gun" He laughs. I'm not impressed. At all. Where the bloody hell is my gun? Why am I being forced into doing this shit, totally outmatched and now outgunned. Bloody Quantum. Screw them. Screw all of them, especially these guys. I snap, darting out from cover and bounding towards Leo in a few steps. I see his smile drop as I tackle him to the ground, unleashing a barrage of fists on him. He tries to grab onto my shoulder to work his paralysis, but my skin has gone up drastically in temperature from my rage. I grab his wrists and hold them down, feeling my skin burn his. I see real pain and a little fear in his eyes then. Good. Wait what? I let go in an instant, stumbling back, watching Leo cough on the ground, clearly in pain. I'm not entirely sure what to do. The worst part is I don't feel a single bit of guilt, nor pity. All I feel is... power, control. Quit it. I grab the tranq gun. Screw this shit. I shoot myself in the leg, ignoring the pain, letting the drugs slowly go through my system. I'm not gonna...play by...their rules...anymore... and the blackness takes over.